


Scars and Nightmares

by RosaMacchio



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Daniel LaRusso needs a hug, Daniel Larruso Pov, Daniel Larruso Whump, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, English and Spanish version, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Johnny Lawrence protector, Johnny Lawrence worried, M/M, Nightmares, Not Beta Read, OCC - Freeform, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Scars, The karate kid 3, lawrusso
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:21:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28085367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaMacchio/pseuds/RosaMacchio
Summary: It is the thirty-fourth anniversary of what happened in '85 and Daniel LaRusso cannot forget the events especially seeing those horrible scars on his knuckles
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StoriesofmyLife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesofmyLife/gifts).



> clarification 1 these characters are not mine only the plot of the story.
> 
> Clarification 2 I regret the occ of the characters and the spelling and grammar as I said. This suddenly occurred to me, this fic. Hope you like.
> 
> clarification 3 I regret the occ of the characters and the spelling and grammar I do not have beta sorry for that
> 
> Clarification 4: my way of writing is with a script I am very sorry if there are people with any problem reading my fics, I have always written them like that for years so if anyone has problems with reading it like that I understand perfectly well that they do not read it for the good of you and I'm sorry if I misspelled this
> 
> I think this was the second or third fic I wrote about Karate Kid and Cobra Kai, I always wanted to write this part of Daniel telling Johnny about his scars
> 
> And although he is an au because Daniel and Johnny are married, I always wanted Daniel to tell him everything that happened in karate kid 3, when I saw the memory I couldn't get that idea out of my mind and I hope they like it, I know not I am very good at writing and despite the occurence of the characters that I do, I take so much care to write and well I hope you like it and here is my version, this fic I dedicate to Storiesofmylife since she made a fic that made my request about it same topic and although I do not know if I read it and if so I hope you like it you are a great writer.

Scars and Nightmares

Today was the thirty-fourth anniversary that those damned John Kreese and Terry Silver tortured me to the point of making my knuckles bleed with their extreme workouts every day I trained I came out with my whole body bleeding, but especially my knuckles that ended up with so much blood that I now had some horrible scars and every time I see my scars I feel like vomiting to see how much damage they caused me, they were all with wooden scratches they looked like cobwebs, Johnny asks me what happened to me every time he looked at them but I lied to him and told him I said it was an accident although I think I did not believe it is that I just do not want to know what they did to me for fear that I will beat them apart I felt ashamed that he knew the true reasons for my scars although he must know after all is my husband.

If you see that the boy who made my life in squares since I moved to California was now my husband, we had to overcome our rivalry after he won the tournament, Johnny no longer bothered me and came to me after the that Mr. Miyagi saved him from Kreese, after that our friendship began and it had to be tested to see that Johnny had to leave California with his family since he was ill his grandmother was away for two years there, in That time the Kreese thing happened and when he returned after those two years our friendship blossomed again, that is if he asked me about my knuckles but I lied to him saying that I fell so as not to worry him but I knew he did not believe me and he let it pass.

Johnny and I used to tease each other when we were teenagers, but when we grew up our feelings changed and one day Johnny declared to me in Guns N'Roses telling me that he loved me, I was stunned why I never expected Johnny to be romantic much less To declare himself in the midst of so many people I was ashamed for minutes until I came out of my astonishment to see Johnny's sad look that I could not resist kissing him and there again he changed our lives forever.

Johnny was very loving when we were dating throughout college, he would take me home, give me chocolates and those girlish things but still it was worth seeing the happiness in his blue eyes and his smile that was all worth it until one night in his The department gave me the ring and I know it will sound corny but I cried so much and I told her that of course I would be her husband and be by her side forever.

And now we are married for five wonderful years, even though I was hiding the origin of my scars from him, but I know that I had to tell him sooner or later before he found out from someone else.

Now I could not let see the scars for this damn day, Johnny must now be teaching in Cobra Kai that he was once from Kreese and he won't be here until late, I sigh and get up from the kitchen chair to go to sleep a little and leave to think about these horrible scars but still I would have the feeling that this will not happen in a short time, I get to the room I take off my clothes and I put on my pajamas and I lie in bed I see our wedding photo on my nightstand, I I smile to see her before I fall asleep.

_I was at Cobra Kai's dojo again, but this one was different, it wasn't Johnny's, it was Kreese's and Silver's and I was seeing that mannequin looking at me again, I was watching myself and it was that scary boy that I once was. With Cobra Kai's Gi and beside me I had Silver and Kreese looking at me with hyena giggles on their faces._

_“What are you waiting for? LaRusso you must attack you don't want to be stronger”Silver shouted approaching me and pulled me directly to the mannequin._

_“I don't want to be like you violent” I commented finding my broken voice and I see that Kreese was on the other side of me._

_“That you would have thought to come before, now hit that Mannequin until you bleed” I shout in my ear I felt the tears in my eyes hoping that Mr. Miyagi will come to save me but he was not there._

_“I will never be it again” I shouted but involuntarily I saw scared as my fists began to hit the mannequin I saw him terrified to see how much blood came out of my fists and how they laughed hysterically I just tried to stop hitting but I couldn't “Please stop, I don't want to do it, please stop it” I yelled, starting to cry uselessly while I looked useless as I kept hitting that mannequin that seems indestructible since it didn't break._

_“Daniel, let's wake up, love, you're having a nightmare” Johnny's distant voice commented that he could barely hear him._

_“Please leave me alone” I commented shouting at Kreese and Silver who kept making fun of me and continuing to hit the mannequin until I felt some arms around my waist tightly and dragged me to one chest and hugged him tightly._

“Daniel please wake up love none of this is real, it's just a nightmare my love wake up” Johnny commented again and with that I suddenly open my eyes waking up with a heartbreaking scream I look at everything confused until I see Johnny looking at me with anguish in his eyes and one of them was about to turn purple I wonder what happened to him and I by pure instinct bring my eyes to my knuckles and look with terror that they are full of blood and see that maybe I have hit Johnny who was still looking at me With a lot of concern on his face, I couldn't see that look, much less what I did, I separated from him and fled directly to the bathroom, hiding from him, listening to his voice calling me, but I just closed the door and threw myself on the floor and carried my hands to my knees and I start to cry I can't believe I had that nightmare but above all that Johnny saw and hit him and I see my fists full of blood from my blood and that made me vomit as soon as I reached l toilet and I took out the only thing I ate in the afternoon rice balls.

I do not know how long I was vomiting like this that I did not hear the door open and that a pair of arms was holding me and stroking my hair gently until the nausea passed and I stopped vomiting to see her look of concern on her face again. face, I just wanted the earth to swallow me up and never leave it again, and more because it is the moment of truth that I know what happened to me right away Johnny lifts me in his arms without saying a word, he takes me back He goes to bed and gently lays me on it, he kisses me on my forehead that brings out a small smile on my face and then goes back to the first aid kit to start cleaning my knuckles carefully and barely moans of pain. When the alcohol touched my wounds and Johnny looked at me with regret for causing me pain, I give him a small pained smile telling him I was forgiven.

“Hey are you okay?” He asked me worried to see my face that was surely still pale.

“I will be soon thanks Johnny” I commented watching in amazement as he begins to carefully bandage my knuckles with small gauze and then put them in a bandage so that they would not separate like that, if Mr. Miyagi were now, now he would surely heal me with one of his remedies as happened when Terry Silver forced me to hit the wood to bleed me or leave me with bruises all over my body without being able to help it gave me a chill all over my body and Johnny noticed it.

“Sure you're fine, you look like you saw a ghost” he commented unsure of what to say, I just tremble a little more, when he bandages my knuckles he takes the medicine cabinet back to the bathroom I just think it's time for him to know the truth despite that she was about to lose him for lying to her.

“You could say yes, but first you can tell me what happened to your eye” I commented when he approached me again and sat next to me I took one of my hands to his eye making him moan of pain “I'm sorry” I said ashamed to see that I hurt him more, but one of his hands reached mine and brought it to his lips to kiss her, I just blushed.

“Nothing happens Daniel, I only received the blow when I tried to wake you up from your nightmare, you gave me a good right hook you knew LaRusso if you had not dedicated your life to Karate you would have been a great boxer in the future” he commented joking that last part but I am not amused by that because those blows were when I had to be forced to train for Cobra Kai not on my own merits.

“I'm so sorry that you had to receive that punch from me I don't know what happened to me” I commented ignoring his joke of being a boxer and I looked at him with a lot of regret in my eyes and immediately he draws me into his arms to put my head on his chest and kiss my forehead.

“I know I forgive you Daniel because I love you, but I want to know the truth about your scars I know that it was with what you dreamed so much that it made you relive your past and my eye was the result of that, so who did you so much damage to cause you so much fear, please LaRusso I love you and whatever happens you will tell me here I will always be for you my love” he commented and I feel that tears were beginning to fall on my cheeks for his words I could not believe that despite everything Johnny If he would be here by my side I know it may be a dream but the pain of my new scars is very real and it is the moment that he knows the whole truth of my suffering.

“When you went to see your sick grandmother for two years, I was training with Mr. Miyagi in his dojo since my mother went to take care of my sick cousin, at that time everything was fine until one day a teenager Mike Barnes challenged me to defend my title as champion wherever I beat you remember” I commented and I see him nod and kiss me on my forehead I sigh happily and encourage me to move on with the story “after that Mr. Miyagi did not I wanted to train myself at the beginning I did not want to participate until I was blackmailed that they would let me die in the waterfall because I went for a Bonsai that Mr. Miyagi himself planted there because it was worth millions and Mike destroyed the business that Mr. Miyagi was doing and I together on the Bonsai, I steal all the trees so my only alternative was that bonsai that was on a cliff” I stopped talking and Johnny looked at me with wide eyes not believing what he was hearing.

“And what happened after I can't believe you've been through all this LaRusso” he commented seeing me I try not to blush and I put more on his chest comforting me what was coming in seconds.

“After I was threatened to participate, Mr. Miyagi did not want me to compete, he did not know that he was being threatened so I yelled at him and we technically fought but he was still at home” I stopped talking feeling my tears fall again in my eyes and Johnny sees them and kisses them and hugs me more I sigh happily before remembering again “after that Terry Silver came to see me before that and told me that he would teach me I was a Sensei of John Kreese you know him” Stop talking and see me with a frown.

“I never heard of him when he was in Cobra Kai” he answered curiously.

“Well, he told me that John Kreese died when he learned that he Cobra Kai disintegrated because of me, but Terry did not blame me and told me that he would teach me to train for that tournament and I accepted everything innocently knowing that with him I would learn for a while , but how wrong was I” I stopped talking starting to see my hands again and Johnny notices it and grabs a hand gently because now if the worst part was coming “at first I trained well in the dojo he gave me a Cobra Kai Gi and Although at first I didn't like it, I had to get used to it, over the days we started training with the bag until one night he made me train with a wooden mannequin” I stopped talking and I got chills and Johnny got out of bed and went for water I appreciate it and I drink the water while hugging me again.

“And what did he make you do?” I ask with a grimace, I don't know if of terror or of revulsion when I saw what was coming.

“He made me hit him at the beginning it was with my legs that ended up red with so much blow I received, but he told me that it must be so so that I am stronger than anyone and that way I would defeat my opponents, I was blinded and I wash my brain and the only thing he wanted was to be a powerful being, he made me train with the mannequin every night, Mr. Miyagi was worried about me and tried to get me where I was, but I lied to him, yelled at him and removed some powders that cured me right away and I had no bruises, I didn't want him to know what kind of monster I became, until one night Terry made me hit the mannequin so hard it made my knuckles bleed and even though I enjoyed it for a few moments, I felt awful bad after i beat a teenager to bleed after that i went back to the dojo and tried to apologize to Mr. Miyagi for all the damage i caused but he knew that we all make mistakes and he taught me that the bonsai that i catch d The Barranco was healing after that idiot Mike broke it in half, Mr. Miyagi made me see that his roots were very strong like mine and that they would not break for nothing after all the mistakes I made and there to decide it was time to end what I had with Terry Silver for once and for all but I did not expect to see that Kreese was alive and that all that time they were conspiring to torture me and they got it and if it weren't for Mr. Miyagi now they wouldn't I know what I would be doing right now, I'm sorry for not telling you before I was ashamed of how you would feel to know that they forced me to join Cobra Kai just to get revenge on me, I'm sorry and I will understand that you want to leave me why who would be with a man broken like me” I end up saying with tears in my eyes to reveal the whole truth of my origins from my scars, I observe that he is looking at me as if I had become another person and there I realized that I do not take it well so I separated or his hug and I get out of bed to run away where no one can find me feeling the rejection of my husband.

I run I don't know how long until I trip over something and fall to the sand and suddenly a sharp pain in my left knee makes me cry out in pain I had forgotten about my injury when Bobby severely injured my knee years ago, so much that I can barely do some karate, the pain was very strong I had to hold my knee tight before I saw it reach the beach where I met Johnny for the first time, I was lying on the sand curling my bad knee I could not believe that I have run so far here.

I don't know when I was lying like this until finally the pain was diminishing so much that I could already sit on the sand and look at the sea, it was at night I must have assumed like 2:00 or 3:00 a.m. and surely Johnny was still I did not come out of the astonishment of my confession. I wonder how he would react, take it well or badly, knowing that I was tortured by that two unfortunates and hoping never to see them again.

I was well into my thoughts that I did not feel that a pair of arms were around my waist and that made me scared since I did not expect that Johnny will follow me and I completely relax when he approaches his soft chest and I sigh slightly.

“Never go out like that again LaRusso you don't know how worried I was to see that you left the house as if the devil had chased you”he commented making him look at him and he was indeed with a lot of concern on his face.

“I'm sorry, it wasn't even the intention, I just thought you hated me because of the confession of my scars because you didn't react” I commented shyly and I see that he is surprised and laughs, I want to hide in his chest and never leave there.

“It is because Daniel was surprised, I could never hate you, much less leave you and despite everything you told me, I love you much more, I do not care about your scars I love you as you are, and I know it was not easy for you but You came out in front again and you beat those clowns by yourself and that's why I'm so proud of you Daniel even though you suffered a lot, you kept going thanks to Mr. Miyagi and if I saw you right now I would be proud of you for overcoming your fear and for telling me these atrocities that Daniel did to you, but now that I know I will protect you so that no one else hurts you, I promise Daniel LaRusso and if those clowns come back they will see it with me, I am not your husband for nothing and my duty is to protect and love you forever” I finish saying and I just looked at him in amazement before kissing him desperately, I couldn't believe that Johnny would do everything for me because he loves me, then he kisses me back with the same intensity until we had to part for lack of air and we looked at each other with a smile on our faces.

“I love you Johnny, I don't know what I would do without you and thanks for accepting me as I am even though I have scars” I shyly commented blushing and I see that he laughs and gently takes my hands and kisses my scars gently.

“That makes you stronger Daniel and I do not care they are beautiful and they always caught my attention my love do not think bad of you for that and I love you with or without scars” he commented smiling before kissing me again and without realizing it begins me to carry in his arms I instinctively bring my hands to his neck.

“What are you doing Johnny” I laughed nervously to see how he carried and began to walk back to the house and I see that he smiles at me and kisses my forehead.

“Well, taking you to our house, I also realized that your knee began to hurt and I was not going to allow you to walk Daniel” he commented seriously and I am ashamed Johnny knew me so well that he knows that it hurt and I lay my head on his chest while he continued walking I was closing my eyes until I hear his voice “I'm surprised you ran here on the beach without your leg hurting” he kept saying I looked at him surprised.

“Well it started to hurt when I stumbled on the sand and fell” I blushed again when I hear his beautiful laugh and he kisses me on my forehead again.

“If I saw it it was an epic fall that let you regain your composure for a while you are so clumsy LaRusso” he commented when we got to the dojo and he took me to the room and laid me on the bed gently and immediately goes to the bathroom for the cream that It makes my knee not hurt so much and immediately comes and takes off my pants and begins to massage my painful leg making me a little moan.

“And if I am, you love me for my clumsiness” I commented moaning when his wonderful hands continued to massage my leg.

“That's right, I love you, all clumsy Daniel and that you remember that time you came running to my house to congratulate me on my birthday and you tripped over your own feet until you fell on the cake instead of me being the one with the bite, it was you who He received that cake, I will never forget to see you full of cake although I must admit that it tasted much better when I tasted it all over your face” he said, smiling maliciously when he saw that my blush returned to an alarming red.

“How to forget it that day I was like crazy because I remembered your party so late, that I made so many mistakes that I did not notice that my shoelaces were untied but still you liked that birthday present I covered in cake” I answered seriously to see what He kept laughing before kissing me again and continued with the massage, his hands are surprisingly magical because my knee did not hurt at all when he massaged it so gently.

“Obviously yes, but I also liked that you came to my LaRusso party” he commented, stopping the massage to see that my knee was no longer tense and I moan sadly when he stops and returns the cream to the bathroom and then returns and lies down on the bed drawing me into his strong arms.

“Well not so on time but I will always have time for you love” I commented smiling to see how he blushed and now it was my turn to laugh.

“As I will have it for you Daniel and do not forget that I will always be here to love you and protect you and I do not care about your scars make you look braver love” I answered to see that I was still seeing my fists bandaged by the nightmare I had and I punched Johnny in the face what a shame.

“I know but it is difficult to forget Johnny, if you had seen how he was years ago you would also have been scared” I replied caressing his eye that was already black and looked at him regretfully “and I'm sorry I hurt you and now you have a black eye” I kept saying with a full voice of guilt and Johnny just smiles at me and hugs me more I sigh in his chest when he starts stroking my hair.

“And I understand you perfectly I know that what you had to go through was difficult, you are not alone anymore Daniel, you will always have me by your side and I forgive you Daniel, it was not on purpose what you did you were having nightmares and it is understandable that you could not contain yourself when you are asleep, although if I don't expect it, what will you hit my eye?” he commented surprised and I blush more if possible I definitely felt a shame that will not go away for so long.

“I'm sorry my love again” I replied shy and embarrassed and I only see that he smiles at me even more and draws me to a kiss that I happily reciprocate.

“Alright apologize LaRusso I will always forgive you, it's because I love you and it was an accident now it's time to sleep it's after 3:00 and we have students to train the next day” he said smiling but I suddenly put a face of terror at the thought of going back to sleep and dreaming of my torturers again” What's wrong Daniel seems to suddenly see a ghost” I look worried to see my pale face I just hug him more.

“It's just what happens if I fall asleep and have those nightmares again” I commented terrified, hiding more in his chest and that Johnny did not allow it so I could see those blue eyes and see him smile.

“I will be here to protect you Daniel and if you have nightmares again I will wake you up my love, but you need to sleep as much as I do, I am sure that I will scare away those nightmares that you have, you trust me” he commented smiling and kissing my forehead and I smile even more for Yes, I will always trust Johnny for life.

“I will always do it Johnny, you are not my husband for nothing and I know you will scare away my nightmares” I commented smiling and I see that he smiles at me again and kisses me I enthusiastically reciprocate the kiss those lips of Johnny knew so well that I never wanted to separate them from me mouth but we are human and we had to breathe as now that we both had a smile on our lips.

“That's how I will always do it Daniel now it's time for us to sleep we need to sleep” he commented and I lay down on his chest feeling his fingers in my dark hair caressing and I smile with my eyes closed “I love you Daniel LaRusso” I heard him say kissing my forehead and Before I fall asleep in his strong arms I answer him with a huge smile on my lips.

“I also love you Johnny Lawrence”.

And knowing that now Johnny already knows the whole truth about my scars and loves me despite everything I had to go through at the hands of Kreese and Silver, Johnny continues to love me and will defend me if these two hurt me again. I just always appreciate that Johnny has crossed my life even though we were children and he made my life like hell at first like throwing myself into a Barranco and hitting me and at the time when I beat him in that tournament and when Mr. Miyagi saved him from Kreese, Johnny changed his life and I also partly thank Mr. Miyagi so much for everything he did to me and Johnny.

For leaving behind our enmity at the step that we are now a married couple I would not change it for anything in the world and a lot now that Johnny promised to love me despite my scars even so he promised to love me and protect me from those clowns and for the first time From time to time I am completely happy next to Johnny Lawrence of my husband who loves me and will protect me for life and against the nightmares that will come in the future, I will have my knight in white armor, Johnny Lawrence to save me from bad dreams.

End


	2. Chapter 2

Cicatrices y Pesadillas

Hoy era el treinta cuatro aniversario de que esos malditos de John Kreese y Terry Silver me torturaron hasta hacerme sangrar mis nudillos con sus entrenamientos extremos cada día que entrenaba salía con todo mi cuerpo sangrando, pero sobretodo mis nudillos que acabaron con tanta sangre que ahora tenía unas horribles cicatrices y cada vez que veo mis cicatrices siento con ganas de vomitar por ver el tanto daño que me provocaron, estaban todos con rasguños de madera parecían telarañas, Johnny me pregunta qué me pasó cada vez que las miraba pero yo le mentía y le decía que fue un accidente aunque creo que no me lo creía es que sólo que no quiero supiera lo que me hicieron por miedo que vaya a madrearlos aparte me sentía avergonzado de que supiera los verdaderos motivos de mis cicatrices aunque debe de saberlo después de todo es mi esposo.

Si como ven que el niño que me hizo la vida de cuadritos desde que me mudé a California ahora era mi esposo, tuvimos que superar nuestra rivalidad después de que ganara el torneo, Johnny ya no me volvió a molestar y se acercó a mí después del que el Sr.Miyagi lo haya salvado de Kreese, después de eso comenzó nuestra amistad y se tuvo que estar a prueba a ver qué Johnny tuvo que irse de California con su familia ya que estuvo enferma su abuelita estuvo lejos durante dos años allá, en ese tiempo pasó lo de Kreese y cuando volvió después de esos dos años nuestra amistad volvió a florecer, eso si me pregunto de mis nudillos pero yo le mentí diciendo que me caí para no preocuparlo pero sabía que no me creía y lo dejo pasar.

Johnny y yo nos hacíamos bromas cuando éramos adolescentes, pero cuando crecimos nuestros sentimientos cambiaron y un día Johnny se me declaró en Guns N’Roses diciéndome que me amaba, yo me quede en piedra por qué nunca me espere que Johnny fuera romántico y mucho menos que se declarara en medio de tanta gentes estuve avergonzado por minutos hasta que salí de mi asombro a ver la mirada triste de Johnny que no pude resistirlo en besarlo y allí de nuevo cambio nuestras vidas para siempre.

Johnny fue muy amoroso cuando fuimos novios durante toda la universidad, me llevaba a casa, me daba chocolates y esas cosas de niñas pero aún así valía ver la felicidad en sus ojos azules y su sonrisa que valía toda la pena hasta que una noche en su departamento me dio el anillo y se que sonará cursi pero llore tanto y le dije que claro que sería su esposo y estar a su lado para siempre.

Y ahora estamos casados por cinco maravillosos años, a pesar que le ocultaba el origen de mis cicatrices pero se que se lo debía decir tarde o temprano antes de que se enterara por otra persona.

Ahora no podía dejar ver las cicatrices por este maldito día, Johnny ahora debe estar enseñando en Cobra Kai que alguna vez fue de Kreese y no llegará hasta tarde, suspiro y me levanto de la silla de la cocina para ir a dormir un poco y dejar de pensar en estas horribles cicatrices pero aun así tendría el presentimiento que esto no sucederá en poco tiempo, llego al cuarto me quito mi ropa y me pongo mi pijama y me acuesto en la cama veo nuestra foto de boda en mi mesita de noche, yo sonrío a verla antes de caer dormido.

_Estaba en el dojo de Cobra Kai de nuevo, pero este era diferente no era el de Johnny, era el de Kreese y Silver y estaba viendo a ese maniquí de manera de nuevo mirándome, yo me observaba y era ese niño asustadizo que alguna vez fui con el Gi de Cobra Kai y a lado tenía a Silver y a Kreese mirándome con unas risas de hienas en el rostro._

_“Que esperas LaRusso debes atacar no quieres ser más fuerte” grito Silver acercándose a mi y me jalaba directamente al maniquí._

_“No quiero ser como ustedes de violentos” comenté encontrando mi voz rota y veo que Kreese estaba al otro lado mío._

_“Eso lo hubieras pensado a venir antes, ahora golpea a ese Maniquí hasta que sangres” grito a mi oído yo sentía las lágrimas en los ojos esperando que el Sr. Miyagi llegará a salvarme pero no estaba._

_“No lo volveré a ser nunca más” grite pero involuntariamente veo asustado como mis puños comenzaban a golpear el maniquí yo lo veía aterrado a ver cómo mucha sangre salía de mis puños y como se reían histéricamente yo solo trataba de parar de golpear pero no podía “por favor basta ya no quiero hacerlo por favor deténgalo” grite comenzando a llorar inútilmente mientras veía inútil como seguía golpeando a ese maniquí que parece indestructible ya que no rompía._

_“Daniel vamos despierta, amor estás tendiendo una pesadilla” comentó la voz de Johnny lejana que apenas lo podía escuchar._

_“Por favor déjeme en paz” comenté gritándole a Kreese y Silver que seguían burlándose de mi y siguiendo golpeando el maniquí hasta que siento unos brazos rodeándome en mi cintura con fuerza y me arrastraba a un pecho y me abrazaba fuertemente a él._

“Daniel por favor amor despierta nada de esto es real, es solo una pesadilla mi amor despierta” comentó de nuevo Johnny y con eso abro los ojos de golpe despertándome con un grito desgarrador observo todo confundido hasta ver a Johnny que me miraba con una angustia en sus ojos y uno de ellos estaba a punto de ponerse morado me pregunto que le habrá pasado y yo por puro instinto llevo mis ojos a mis nudillos y observo con terror que están llenos de sangre y ver que quizás haya golpeado a Johnny que seguía mirándome con mucha preocupación en su rostro, no podía ver esa mirada y mucho menos lo que hice me separo de él y huyó directamente al baño ocultándome de él escuchando su voz que me llamaba pero yo solo cerré la puerta y me tiré al piso y llevando mis manos a mi rodillas y comienzo a llorar no puedo creer que haya tenido esa pesadilla pero sobre todo que Johnny haya visto y que lo haya golpeado y veo mis puños llenos de sangre de mi sangre y eso hizo que vomitara apenas llegue al retrete y saqué lo único que comí en la tarde bolas de arroz.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve así vomitando que no escuche que la puerta se abrían y que un par de brazos me sostenía y acariciaba mi cabello con suavidad hasta que se me pasó las náuseas y dejé de vomitar para ver de nuevo su mirada de preocupación en su rostro, yo solo quería que la tierra me tragara y no salir nunca más de ella, y más por que es momento de la verdad de que sepa lo que me pasó enseguida Johnny me levanta en sus brazos sin decir una palabra, me lleva de nuevo a la cama y me acuesta suavemente en ella me da un beso en mi frente que me saca una pequeña sonrisa en mi rostro para después ir de nuevo por el botiquín de primero auxilios para comenzar a limpiar mis nudillos con cuidado y apenas sacaba gemidos de dolor cuando el alcohol tocó mis heridas y Johnny me vio con arrepentimiento de causarme dolor, yo le doy una pequeña sonrisa adolorida diciéndole que estaba perdonado.

“¿Hey estás bien?” me pregunto preocupado a ver mi rostro que de seguro todavía estaba pálido.

“Lo estaré pronto gracias Johnny” comenté viendo asombrado como comienza a vendar con cuidado mis nudillos con pequeñas gasas para luego meterlos en una venda para que no se separaran así, si ahora estuviera el Sr.Miyagi ahora de seguro me curaría con uno de sus remedios como sucedió cuando Terry Silver me obligó a golpear la madera para sángrame o déjame con magulladuras en todo mi cuerpo sin poder evitarlo me dio un escalofrío por todo mi cuerpo y Johnny lo noto.

“Seguro que estás bien, pareces que viste un fantasma” comentó inseguro de que decir, yo solo tiemblo un poco más, cuando me venda mis nudillos lleva de nuevo el botiquín al baño yo sólo pienso que es hora que el sepa la verdad a pesar que estaba a punto de perderlo por mentirle.

“Se podía decir que si, pero antes me puedes decir que te paso en el ojo” comenté cuando de nuevo se acercó a mi y se sentó a lado mío yo llevando una de mis manos a su ojo sacándole un gemido de dolor “lo siento” dije avergonzado a ver que lo lastime más, pero una sus manos llego a la mía y la llevo a sus labios para besarla yo solo me sonrojo.

“No pasa nada Daniel, solo recibí el golpe cuando traté de despertarte de tu pesadilla, me diste un buen gancho derecho lo sabías LaRusso si no hubieras dedicado tu vida al Karate hubieras sido un gran boxeador en el futuro” comentó bromeando esa ultima parte pero eso no me causa ninguna gracia por que esos golpes fueron cuando tuve ser forzado para entrenar para Cobra Kai no por mis méritos propios.

“Lo siento tanto que tuviste que recibir ese puñetazo de mi parte no sé qué me sucedió” comenté ignorando su broma de ser boxeador y lo miraba con mucho arrepentimiento en mis ojos y en seguida me atrae a sus brazos para poner mi cabeza en su pecho y besar mi frente.

“Lo sé te perdono Daniel por que te amo, pero quiero saber la verdad sobre tus cicatrices sé que fue con eso que soñaste tanto que hizo que revivieras tu pasado y mi ojo fue resultado de eso, así que quien te hizo tanto daño para que te provocara tanto miedo, por favor LaRusso te amo y pase lo que pase lo me dirás aquí estaré siempre para ti mi amor”comentó y yo siento que lágrimas comenzaban a caer en mis mejillas por sus palabras no podía creer que a pesar de todo Johnny si estaría aquí a mi lado sé que puede ser un sueño pero el dolor de mis nuevas cicatrices es muy real y es el momento que él sepa toda la verdad de mi sufrimiento.

“Cuando te fuiste a ver a tu abuela enferma por dos años, yo estaba entrenando con el Sr.Miyagi en su dojo ya que mi madre fue a cuidar de mi primo enfermo, en ese entonces todo estaba bien hasta que un día un adolescente Mike Barnes me desafió para que defendiera mi título como campeón donde te gane recuerdas” comenté y veo que asiente con la cabeza y me besa en mi frente yo suspiro feliz y me anima a seguir adelante con la historia “después de eso el Sr.Miyagi no quería entréname yo al principio no quería participar hasta que fui chantajeado de que me dejarían morir en la cascada por que fui por un Bonsai que el propio Sr.Miyagi plantó allí por que valía millones y Mike destruyó el negocio que estábamos haciendo el Sr. Miyagi y yo juntos sobre los Bonsai, robo todos los árboles así que mi única alternativa era ese bonsai que estaba en un acantilado” pare de hablar y Johnny me miraba con los ojos bien abiertos no creyendo lo que escuchaba.

“Y qué pasó después no puedo creer que hayas pasado por todo esto LaRusso” comentó viéndome yo trato de no sonrojarme y me pongo más en su pecho reconfortándome lo que se iba venir en segundos.

“Después de que me amenazaron en participar el Sr. Miyagi no quería que compitiera, el no sabía que estaba siendo amenazado así que le grite y técnicamente nos peleamos pero aun así estaba en su casa” pare de hablar sintiendo de nuevo caer mis lágrimas en mis ojos y Johnny las ve y las besa y me abraza más a él yo suspiro feliz antes de volver a recordar “después de eso Terry Silver me vino a ver antes de eso y me dijo que me enseñaría era un Sensei de John Kreese lo conoces” pare de hablar y verme con el ceño fruncido.

“Jamás escuche de él cuando estaba en Cobra Kai” me respondió curioso.

“Pues bueno él me dijo que John Kreese murió cuando supo que él Cobra Kai se desintegró por mi culpa, pero Terry no me culpaba y me dijo que me enseñaría a entrenar para ese torneo y yo acepté todo inocentemente sabiendo que con él aprendería por mientras, pero que equivocado estaba” pare de hablar comenzando a ver mis manos de nuevo y Johnny lo nota y agarra una mano con suavidad por que ahora si venía la peor parte “ al principio entrenaba bien en el dojo me dio un Gi de Cobra Kai y aunque al principio no me gusto tuve que acostumbrarme, con los días comenzamos a entrenar con el saco hasta que una noche me hizo entrenar con un maniquí de madera” pare de hablar y me vino escalofríos y Johnny se paro de la cama y fue por agua yo se lo agradezco y bebo el agua mientras volvía abrazarme.

“¿Y que te hizo hacer?” pregunto con una mueca no sé si de terror o de repulsión al ver lo que se avecinaba.

“Me hizo golpearlo al principio fue con mis piernas que acabaron rojas con tanto golpe que recibí, pero él me decía que así debe de ser para que sea más fuerte que cualquiera y así vencería a mis contrincantes, estaba cejado y me lavo el cerebro y lo único quería era ser un ser poderoso, me hizo que entrenara con el maniquí todas las noches, el Sr. Miyagi estaba preocupado por mí y trataba de sácame donde estaba, pero yo le mentí, le grite y le quite unos polvos que me curaban enseguida y no tuviera moretones, no quería que supiera en qué clase de monstruo me convertí, hasta que una noche Terry me hizo que golpeara el maniquí con tanta fuerza que hizo que sangrara mis nudillos y aunque disfrute de ello por unos momentos, me sentí terriblemente mal después de que haya golpeado a un adolescente hasta sangrarlo después de eso volví al dojo y traté de pedirle perdón a Sr.Miyagi por todo daño que provoqué pero él sabía que todos comentemos errores y me enseño que el bonsai que agarre del Barranco se estaba curando después de que ese imbecil Mike lo haya roto por la mitad, el Sr. Miyagi me hizo ver que sus raíces eran bien fuertes como las mías y que no por nada se romperían después de a todos los errores que cometí y allí decidir era hora de terminar con lo que tenía con Terry Silver por una vez por todas pero no espere ver que Kreese estaba con vida y que todo ese tiempo estaban conspirando para torturarme y lo consiguieron y si no fuera por el Sr. Miyagi ahora no se que estaría haciendo en estos momentos, lo siento por no decírtelo antes tenia vergüenza de como te sentirías a saber que me obligaron a unirme a Cobra Kai solo para vengarse de mi, lo siento y entenderé que quieras dejarme por qué quien estaría con un hombre roto como yo” termino decir con lágrimas en los ojos a revelar toda la verdad de mis orígenes de mi cicatrices, observo que me esta mirando como si me hubiera convertido en otra persona y allí me di cuenta que no lo tomo bien así que me separo de su abrazo y me levanto de la cama para irme corriendo donde nadie pueda encontrarme sintiendo el rechazo de mi marido.

Corro no se por cuánto tiempo hasta me tropiezo con algo y caigo a la arena y de repente un dolor agudo en mi rodilla izquierda hace que suelte un grito de dolor se me había olvidado de mi lesión cuando Bobby me lastimó fuertemente mi rodilla hace años, tanto que apenas puedo hacer algo de karate, el dolor fue muy fuerte tuve que agarrarme fuerte mi rodilla antes de ver que llegue a la playa donde lo conocí por primera vez a Johnny, estaba tendido en la arena acurrucando mi rodilla mala no podía creer que haya corrido tanto hasta aquí.

No se cuando estuve así acostado hasta que por fin el dolor se estaba disminuyendo tanto que ya me podía sentar en la arena y mirando el mar, era de noche debí de suponer como las 2:00 o 3:00 am y de seguro todavía Johnny no salía del asombro de mi confesión me pregunto como reaccionara lo tomara bien o mal al saber que fui torturado de eso dos desgraciados y esperando no volverlos a ver nunca mas.

Estaba bien metidos en mis pensamientos que no sentí que un par de brazos me rodeaban por mi cintura y eso hizo que me asustara ya que no me esperaba que Johnny me seguirá y me relajo completamente cuando me acerca a su suave pecho y yo suspiro levemente.

“Jamás vuelvas a salir de esa manera de nuevo LaRusso no sabes lo preocupado que estuve a ver qué te saliste de la casa como si el diablo te hubiera perseguido” comentó haciendo que lo miraba y efectivamente estaba con mucha preocupación en el rostro.

“Lo siento no fue ni intención solo pensé que me odiabas por la confesión de mis cicatrices por que no reaccionabas” comenté tímido y veo que se sorprende y se ríe, yo quiero ocultarme en su pecho y no salir nunca de allí.

“Es por que quede sorprendido Daniel, nunca podría odiarte y mucho menos dejarte y a pesar con todo lo que me contaste, te amo mucho mas, no me importan tus cicatrices te amo tal y como eres, y se que no fue fácil para ti pero saliste delante de nuevo y venciste a a esos payasos por ti mismo y por eso estoy tan orgulloso de ti Daniel a pesar que sufriste mucho seguiste adelante gracias al Sr. Miyagi y si te viera ahora mismo estaría orgulloso de ti por superar tu miedo y por contarme estas atrocidades que te hicieron Daniel, pero ahora que ya lo sé te voy a proteger para que nadie mas te lastime te lo prometo Daniel LaRusso y si vuelven esos payasos se la verán conmigo no por nada soy tu esposo y mi deber es protegerte y amarte para siempre” termino decir y yo solo lo miraba asombrado antes de besarlo con desesperación no podía creer que Johnny haría todo por mí por que me ama, en seguida el me devuelve el beso de la misma intensidad hasta que tuvimos que separarnos por falta de aire y nos mirábamos con una sonrisa en el rostro.

“ Te amo Johnny no sé qué haría sin ti y gracias por aceptarme de como soy a pesar que tengo cicatrices” comenté tímido sonrojándome y veo que se ríe y toma con delicadezas mis manos y besa mis cicatrices con suavidad.

“Eso te hace más fuerte Daniel y no me importa son hermosas y siempre me llamaron tanto la atención mi amor no pienses mal de ti por eso y yo te amo con o sin cicatrices” comentó sonriendo antes de besarme nuevo y sin darme cuenta me comienza a cargar en sus brazos yo llevo instintivamente mis manos a su cuello.

“Que estas haciendo Johnny” reí nervioso a ver cómo cargaba y comenzaba a caminar de regreso a la casa y veo que me sonríe y me besa la frente.

“Pues llevándote a nuestra casa además me di cuenta que comenzó a dolerte la rodilla y no iba permitir que caminaras Daniel” comentó serio y yo me avergüenzo Johnny me conocía tan bien que sabe que me dolía y yo acuesto mi cabeza a su pecho mientras seguía caminando estaba cerrando mis ojos hasta escucho su voz “me sorprende que hayas corrido hasta aquí en la playa sin que te doliera tu pierna” siguió diciendo yo lo miraba sorprendido.

“Bueno me comenzó a dolerme cuando tropecé en la arena y me caí” me volví a sonrojar cuando escucho su hermosa risa y me besa en mi frente de nuevo.

“Si lo vi fue una caída épica que deje que recuperarás la compostura por un tiempo eres tan torpe LaRusso” comentó cuando llegamos al dojo y me llevo al cuarto y me acostó en la cama con suavidad y de inmediato va al baño para la crema que hace que mi rodilla no doliera tanto y de inmediato llega y me quita los pantalones y comienza hacerme el masaje a mi dolorosa pierna sacándome un pequeño gemido.

“Y que si lo soy tú me amas por mi torpeza” comenté gimiendo cuando sus maravillosas manos seguían dándome masaje a mi pierna.

“Así es te amo todo torpe Daniel y eso recuerdas esa vez que llegaste corriendo a mi casa para felicitarme por mi cumpleaños y te tropezaste con tus propios pies hasta caerte en el pastel en vez de que fui yo el de la mordida fuiste tú el que recibió ese pastelazo jamás se me va olvidar verte lleno todo de pastel aunque debo admitir que sabía mucho mejor cuando lo saboreaba en toda tu cara” comentó sonriendo maliciosamente cuando vio que mi sonrojo volvió a un rojo alarmante.

“Como olvidarlo ese día estaba como loco por que me acorde tan tarde de tu fiesta, que cometí tanto errores que no me fijé que tenía las agujetas desatadas pero aun así te gusto ese regalo de cumpleaños yo cubierto de pastel” conteste serio a ver que seguía riendo antes de volverme a besar y continuaba con el masaje, sus manos son sorprendidamente mágicas por que no me dolía en absoluto mi rodilla cuando la masajeaba con tanta suavidad.

“Obvio si pero también me gusto que hayas llegado venido a mi fiesta LaRusso” – comentó parando el masaje a ver que ya no estaba tenso mi rodilla y yo gimo con tristeza cuando se para y regresa la crema al baño para luego regresar y acostándose en la cama atrayéndome a sus fuertes brazos.

“Bueno no tan a tiempo pero siempre tendré tiempo para ti amor” comenté sonriendo a ver cómo se sonrojaba él y ahora era mi turno de reír.

“Como yo lo tendré para ti Daniel y qué no se te olvide que siempre estaré aquí s para amarte y protegerte y no me importan tus cicatrices te hacen ver mas valiente amor” me contesto a ver qué todavía estaba viendo mis puños vendados por la pesadilla que tuve y le di un puñetazo en la cara de Johnny que vergüenza.

“Lo sé pero es difícil de olvidar Johnny si hubieras visto como estaba hace años también te hubieras asustado” respondí acariciando su ojo que ya estaba morado y lo miraba arrepentido “y lamento haberte lastimado y ahora tengas un ojo morado” seguí diciendo con voz llena de culpa y Johnny solo me sonríe y me abraza más a él yo suspiro en su pecho cuando comienza acariciar mi cabello.

“Y te comprendo perfectamente sé que fue difícil lo que tuviste que pasar ya no estás solo Daniel me tendrás siempre a tu lado y Te perdono Daniel, no fue a propósito lo que hiciste estabas teniendo pesadillas y es comprensible que no pudieras contenerte cuando estas dormido, aunque si no me lo espere qué le atinarás a mi ojo” comentó sorprendido y yo me sonrojo mas si es posible definitivamente sentía una vergüenza que no se irá por tanto tiempo.

“De nuevo lo siento mi amor” respondí tímido y avergonzado y solo veo que me sonríe aun más y me atrae a un beso que yo le correspondo felizmente.

“Ya está bien de disculpas LaRusso te perdonaré siempre, es por que te amo y fue un accidente ahora ya es hora de dormir ya son pasadas de las 3:00 y tenemos alumnos que entrenar al día siguiente” comentó sonriendo pero yo de pronto pongo una cara de terror al pensar en volver a dormir y volver a soñar con mis torturadores “Qué sucede Daniel parece que de pronto vistes un fantasma” me miro preocupado a ver mi rostro pálido yo solo lo abrazo más.

“Es solo qué pasa si me duermo y tenga de nuevo esas pesadillas” comenté aterrado ocultándome más en su pecho y que Johnny no lo permitió para que pudiera ver esos ojos azules y lo viera sonreír.

“Aquí estaré para protegerte Daniel y si tienes de nuevo pesadillas te despertaré amor mío, pero necesitas dormí tanto como yo ten por seguro que yo espantaré esas pesadillas que tienes, confías en mi” comentó sonriendo y besando mi frente y yo sonrío aun más por que si, siempre confiare a Johnny para toda la vida.

“Siempre lo haré Johnny no por nada eres mi marido y sé que espantaras mis pesadillas”comenté sonriendo y veo que me sonríe de nuevo y me besa yo le correspondo con entusiasmo el beso sabían tan bien esos labios de Johnny que jamás quería separarlos de mi boca pero somos humanos y teníamos que respirar como ahora que ambos teníamos una sonrisa en nuestro labios.

“Así es siempre lo haré Daniel ahora es hora que durmamos necesitamos dormir” comentó y me vuelvo acostarme en su pecho sintiendo sus dedos en mi oscuro cabello acariciando y yo sonrío con los ojos cerrados “Te amo Daniel LaRusso” escuche decirlo besando mi frente y antes de que caiga dormido en sus fuertes brazos le respondo con una enorme sonrisa en mis labios.

“Yo también te amo Johnny Lawrence”.

Y al saber que ahora Johnny ya sabe toda la verdad de mis cicatrices y me ama a pesar por todo lo que tuve que pasar en manos de Kreese y Silver, Johnny me sigue amando y me va a defender si estos dos vuelven a hacerme daño yo solo agradezco siempre que Johnny se me haya cruzado en mi vida a pesar de que fuimos niños y me hizo la vida como un infierno al principio como tirarme en un Barranco y golpearme y en el momento cuando lo vencí en ese torneo y cuando el Sr.Miyagi lo salvó de Kreese, Johnny cambió su vida y también en parte le agradezco tanto a Sr.Miyagi por todo lo que nos hizo a mí y a Johnny.

Por dejar atrás nuestra enemistad a paso que ahora somos una pareja de casados no lo cambiaria por nada del mundo y mucho ahora que Johnny me prometió que me amara a pesar de mis cicatrices aun así prometió a amarme y me protegerá de esos payasos y por primera vez en mucho soy completamente feliz a lado de Johnny Lawrence de mi marido que me ama y me protegerá para toda la vida y contras las pesadillas que vendrán en el futuro, tendré a mi caballero de armadura blanca, Johnny Lawrence para salvarme de los malos sueños.

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked the fic. The next chapter is the Spanish version. Thank you very much for reading this story.


End file.
